fallenlondonfandomcom-20200215-history
Advent Calendar 2015
December 1st to the 25th, FBG will release an access code every day. Little trinkets and toys will be given out with the codes. Visit the Fallen London Advent Calendar or the Twitter and Facebook pages for the newest access codes! This is simply an archive of the story snippets which accompany each code. December 1st http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/42500advpaperdoor The Bazaar rations and licenses Christmas cards. Wisely! They are perilous and subversive harbingers of a peculiar tradition. But hush: here are additional cards, escaped through the Paper Door. Result: *This has given you seven Potential Christmas Cards. Send them before Christmas, from your lodgings! * December 2nd http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/63326advblessuseveryone A thump from overhead. A curse. An urchin has slipped on a frosty roof! They arrest their descent with their fingernails, but their knotted sock slips from their belt. It lands at your feet. Result: *Who can resist a good sock? Oh-ho! And what's this inside? * December 3rd http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/09257advdevilishsecrets The invitation promised a relaxed gathering of friends, but the evening is disturbed by an interloping devil who complains loudly about the lack of sulphur in the mulled wine. Regrettably, you both pull a seat up to the fireplace at the same time. Result: *The devil spends all evening staring into the flames and telling maudlin stories of the Iron Republic. You make your excuses by ten. * December 4th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/92007advdeepandcrisp As you pass the exiles in their nooses at Hangman's Arch, one rolls his eyes and wheezes. Result: *"Like spores," he says, "from never." He strains to sign at the ceiling... or the Surface. Something primordial tugs at the coat-tails of your memory. * December 5th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/57124advbucketofcat A sprinkling of lacre's come early this year. Your doorstep is rank with fishy-smelling white goo. Happy Christmas-to-come. Result: *Ah, lacre. The Neath's answer to snow. Lacre-men always seem watchful. Lacre-capped roofs tingle with sinister phosphorescence. Lacre dissolves in water only reluctantly, like a guest who hopes to find space in your box-room. this in your inventory to learn more about lacre or acquire a Destiny. * December 6th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/44696advrubberycellar Clanging and scraping noises from below jar you from sleep. To your groggy ears it sounds like pickaxes working clumsily at some hidden seam. However, the fluting, babbling sound is unmistakable. Rubbery Men in the cellar! Result: *Discovered, they flee! The corridor is narrow - rubbery flesh squeezes past you in the dark. They have abandoned their tools, along with whatever they were excavating from behind your cellar wall. * * December 7th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/30913ghostofratmaspast A sound, downstairs at midnight. A burglar…? Result: *Someone has left… something in the centre of your parlour. Was it a gift? Or did you disturb them at their midnight work? * December 8th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/66726advalloftheliving Some tomb-colonists enjoy the full lease of life that the Neath gives them. This one, though, grouses about the decline in grammar, public morals, millinery, chess, the quality of cheese. Result: *"Here, take this. Perhaps I can at least find a satisfactory opponent on the River." Amulet will preserve you from death, once. * December 9th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/11110advirrigoandlime You start awake suddenly. Something unexpected has happened. The room is scented with lavender and seawater. You are unharmed and untouched. But your vision is tinged with irrigo - the colour of forgetfulness. But it's already fading. And what's this? Result: *Someone's written on your mirror. "Thank you. I won't forget. x." You've begun to erase it by the time you realise it's written in reverse on the *other side* of the mirror... Over the course of the next day it fades like steam. * * December 10th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/43387advnodanblink One for sorrow, two for joy. Three for Paris, four for Troy. Five for Athens, six for Thebes and seven... hush. Not yet. Result: *Seven bats perch on the roof of your house. This is, perhaps, a good omen. * * December 11th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/18621advcheerygift Three gentlemen - scarred and bruised - knock at your front door. Shoulder to shoulder, their thick coats make them seem like one wide figure. They hand you a battered, gift-wrapped parcel. One of them adjusts the bow, before they all stomp away. Result: *A gift from the Cheery Man. A token of appreciation, or a threat? * December 12th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/62852advguanatic A smiling woman in an unfamiliar uniform, with eyes like moon-pearls, raps at your door. "Drink deep!" she says, handing you a steaming mug. Result: *That steam! Inhale it and feel your synapses snap and your sinuses crackle. Darkdrop Coffee will refresh ten actions. Find it in your inventory. * December 13th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/11862advmidshipman You’re enjoying wassail punch at the Rusty Tramp when the Giggling Midshipman sits at your table. His ship has just arrived back from the Khanate, and he is full of mirth and egg-hot. He tells you the usual zailor's lies, and gossips about a Bespectacled Visitor that bought passage back to London. Result: *His stories of the tooth-tide are far-fetched. However, his speculation on the Bespectacled Visitor's sleeping habits - or rather lack of them - is intriguing. * * December 14th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/39451advholynight "Catch!" the Igneous Correspondent shouts. He tosses something in a glittering arc and is gone, with the Ministry of Public Decency in flapping pursuit. Result: *A soul! A pale, still soul, watching you from inside its bottle with an unusual degree of tranquillity. * December 15th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/30171midnightmatriarchy A delivery! The postman goes masked. How wise of her. Result: *The box bears this warning: THE DUCHESS IS THIRSTY. * December 16th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/38831advwarningnote You return from a cold walk past the crypt at St. Dunstan's to find a note pinned to your door. 'Hide the candles! Cover up in scarlet! Avoid plum pudding!' Result: *The handwriting is familiar, though shaky. Is it yours? * * * December 17th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/60120advanima Carol-singers raise their voices bravely against the rumbling of hackney-carriages... but there's another rumbling. Thunder! Result: *The singers disperse, screaming in terror, as a bolt of apocyanic lightning shatters a flower-pot on a balcony. Above you on the roof, you glimpse an urchin peering: a liver-mark sprawls across half his face. Something remains in the shards of the pot. * December 18th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/14731advbasidiomycota Something is germinating on your hat-stand. Blue-green sporocarps sprout from the crown; filaments obtrude themselves from the inner lining. How festive! Result: * The hat attracts luminous beetles. They flutter impertinently about your lodgings. Alight on your tea cups. Congregate hopefully by your biscuit tin. * * * December 19th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/38664adreamofasunderedsea What is this place? A sky of fire and names, a sea of pale tears? Result: * This dream is over. Perhaps something remained. has raised your [[Putting the Pieces Together: the Taste of Lacre] quality. You'll be able to trade it for rewards in January.] * December 20th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/17366advwarmandbright The crossword of the Unexpurgated Gazette is especially challenging tonight. But wait! Of course! That's - Result: * As you solve the clue, the paper flares with a clean white flame. You curse and drop its burning halves to the floor! The crossword is gone. But the answer remains in your mind, crouched like a scorpion. * December 21st http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/18372advinheritance A knock on the door announces a grey solicitor, half his face covered by a thick scarf. Without a word he passes you a letter and a package - an inheritance. Result: * You skim the letter: '...and so it was her last wish that you have this, to remember her.' You don't recognise the signature, but the diamond brooch is familiar. When you look at it, you taste cigar smoke and plums. * * * December 22nd http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/69538advaleatoria A parcel wrapped in seven colours of silk. The card reads A PEACE OFFERING. Result: * "We've had our differences. But this is Christmas. Best wishes, the Fallen London Probably Random Number Algorithm" * December 23rd http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/48492advstravinksyinastrop Why do you sleep so deeply tonight? What is it that's drunk your dreams? Result: * Translucent goo on your pillow. A curious throbbing in your ear. Something has profited from your nightmares. Your sleep is clear and clean. Hurrah? * December 24th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/29321exceptionalfeet Ahahaha... Excuse me. We do beg your pardon. 'Ho ho ho.' Result: *"Do you recall how we came to that place? And they sang of their lightnings and shapeful disgrace? And we tilted our vanes and ennobled our spires. They welcomed us then and commingled all choirs. And not enough, not enough. Still It mourns, and still waits the Sun." * December 25th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/98567magnificentfeast In Fallen London, it is Christmas. But wherever, whoever and whenever you are, Failbetter Games wishes you the best imaginable holiday of your dearest preference. We'll see you in 2016! Result: *Meet, drink, and be many, for tomorrow They may dine. * Category:Christmas 2015